Bring in the Memories
by Selena.t
Summary: Jareth knows why Sarah knows nothing of the Underground. The Labyrinth is changing and memories are trying to breakthrough. Death is knocking and someone will have to answer.. LOVE? LUST? PAIN? DEATH! Revamped chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I do not own anything but what I think up.**

**Reviews help me. I would like to see some. **

**Thank you to all who followed the old one. I hope I am doing the story line some justice. **

**AN(3-19-14) HEY ALL I just revamped this chapter. I will be doing this till I get it back on track. I got some bad reviews and some emails, that were hurtful and plain mean. However I did understand that this story and my typing skills are in great need of updating. I am trying to do something I love and that is write the stories that are in my head. **

**I do not have a beta reader so this is a story from a stay at home mom with four crazy kids. In which they have me stop typing every 2 minutes. **

**but anywho...**

13 years later...

She let her pointer fingers tap the letters G and H over and over again. Her mind kept thinking of her past. Today of all days was the hardest to sit and do her meaningless no where job. If only she could get away from it all. Just let everything go and forget it all.

"Ok Sarah, I love you and everything, but seriously that tapping is beyond annoying. So if you do not mind, please stop."

Glancing over to her left at the wall of her cubicle she relived her fingers of tapping.

"Sorry, my mind is just not here."

"I know Sarah, I know what day it is. Still it was annoying, thanks for stopping." Sarah saw her friend appear over the wall with a smile on her face. Her friend Maya was a pleasant person. Her best friend kept it real for her. She was there for her when all hell broke lose. She was also there for her when she was confused on how to move on with life, which is pretty much every damn day.

"Oh Sarah I would like to come with you today. Seeing what happens each year I would like to just nip it in the butt. "

"Alright just because I show up at your house completely pissed drunk does not mean it will happen again."

"I do not believe you. You get drunk on this day, every time. I get why. And I actually agree. Like I said I love you and I want you here for a long time. So no more lip from you I am coming." Maya reached over the cubicle and grabbed Sarah's keys. Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back in her office chair.

"This is not fair" She tried to smile about it. Even with her dearest friend coming with her did not ease her sadden heart. She would most likely be like this for the rest of her life.

As the work day finally came to an end Sarah and Maya went to her car. While Maya drove Sarah could feel her stomach start to turn. Feelings of lost and pain swept her body. Sarah had always blamed herself. With emotions high her body at times could not deal. Ever since that night when she became overwhelmed she would get sick to her stomach.

Sarah came to the cemetery every year to show respect. To visit. To be close to those who loved her and wanted so much for her.

They finally arrived at the cemetery. Now all the pains in her stomach came to a high.

_yeah I can't take this. Why god? Why them?_

Leaning out of her car after Maya parked she relived her stomach. Her friend came to her side and gently swept Sarah's hair behind her.

"I am so sorry." Sarah tried to clean herself up.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you did not do this." Helping her up Maya continued. "Sarah, hun I really think you need to let go of the idea it is all your fault."

Sarah grunted. She had no plans to go over this old and repeated conversation with her friend.

" I am ready to go." Sarah got up and began to walk.

With in a few minutes they reached the three graves. Only a few seconds of being there and reading their names she cried. Maya wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

Crying did not make her feel better, it did not bring any comfort what so ever. That was fine with her. Pain of losing loved ones is harsh and she did not want to forget them. She did not want to forget how much they loved her. Her tears that brought no comfort would just bring her memories for front to her mind. "Sarah come lets go." Maya put her arms on her shoulders and lead her to the car.

Sitting in the car Sarah looked out towards the three graves.

"Alright miss Sarah, we are going out."

"Oh I don't think that is a good idea."

"No arguments we are going out tonight. It is Friday."

"I am no where near ready to go out. I am wearing my work clothes." Sarah ran her fingers over her plain clothes. "Besides I would rather just go home and drink there, in peace."

"No worries I am in desperate need of a change too. We will go to your place and become more gorgeous." Sarah felt that she would not win this fight. She turned her face towards her friend and gave a weak smile of acceptance. Not much fight left in her anyways.

Sarah opened the door to her very empty home. Over the years she only cleaned the home. She packed very few of their items. Maya had brought up the idea that it was a bit creepy how she kept them home. It was kind of stuck in a time warp or something like that. Sarah even stayed in her same room.

"Sarah here is your mail. Now get upstairs and throw on a dancing outfit. Oh do you mind if I borrow something?"

Sarah barely heard her friend. In her mail was this old envelope and it just had her name on the outside.

"Hmm what?"

"Can I borrow an outfit?"

"Oh sure go on."

Sarah fondle the the letter. Finally she opened it. Some glitter fell to the ground. She tilted her head to watch the glitter fall to the ground. Raising an eyebrow she returned to the letter.

**My dearest Sarah,**

**You must let happiness in. Live your life that you have been given.**

**Do not waste away.**

**Nothing is what it seems.**

The letter was not signed. Leaning against the door she tried to think who would write this. Not many people know her.

She thought Maya slipped it in. Made sense, she knew her very well and knew this day always made her depressed.

Sarah threw the letter on to the entry door table and went to change. She kept looking through her outfits. Nothing seemed to be appropriate. She was not going to pick up anybody, but she also did not want to look like a nobody.

_Way to still be so selfish_

She was not sure how many times she went through her outfits. Hearing Maya say anything would look great on her actually did not help her decided. Finally she chose a black dress.

She put it on and went to do her makeup. she sat down to her old vanity. She was really not sure why she was doing it. But she did know it will make her best friend happy. She started to put her lipstick on when her mind when blank and suddenly her mouth moved with words she did not know.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle."

Her eyes were as wide as her face. She gasped for air. Jumping to her feet and away from the vanity she accidentally knocked over everything.

"Oh my god what the hell was that Sarah?"

Sarah was to confused to know what just happened.

_Am I going crazy? What the hell was that?_

"Um nothing. I just saw a um a bug"

"Damn, must have been a big bug." Sarah could here Maya giggle a bit. " Well I hope you are almost done."

"Yeah will be out soon." Sarah left her stuff on the floor. She was to upset about the strange words coming out of her mouth.

She headed down the stairs.

"Oh my god Sarah you are gorgeous. I am so jealous of you."

"shh, there is nothing to be jealous of."

"oh whatever, you are the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Now lets go." Maya pushed Sarah out the door. Sarah had no idea where they were going. She did not know any bars, clubs in there area. When she was younger she went to a few. But as the years went by she hardly went out. Maya complained that Sarah needed a boyfriend. Pushing her to meet guys at their favorite coffee shop. Sarah found it a bit annoying. She had one serious boyfriend when she was eighteen but after the deaths, she broke it off. But even before all of that Sarah felt like she was missing someone. She could not put a finger on it. But she felt like she had fallen in love with someone she did not know. This is where Sarah assumed she was crazy.

Maya parked the car and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"I am glad you let me take you out. We will have fun. I will try and not push you on any guys. Just you and me babe! Just you and me. lets go!" They both walked into the club. They were blasted with dance music right through the doors. Sarah knew this would make her go deaf years before she was supposed to. She could see a mass of bodies on what she could only imagine to be the dance floor. The bodies did have a sway to them. She found that to be a bit enticing.

_Irather just find the bar though. A few drinks would be great**.**_

Sarah started to walk with Maya to the bar. Maya order two cosmos. Sarah scrunched her nose. she would have rather had a harder drink. It only took a few seconds for her to drink it. Maya just looked at her.

"Alright, a few more drinks." With in two hours Sarah had put down seven drinks. Sarah could feel her head way a ton. But now she was loose. ready to have fun. Right now her conflicting emotions were hidden under a few hard drinks.

Sarah grabbed Maya.

" I need to dance. I never do it." Sarah closed her eyes. "I have this dream that I am dancing a lot. And it is with the hottest guy of all time."

Maya giggled, "I am not a hot guy." Sarah leaned back a bit and swayed back and fourth. She widen her eyes.

"Well you will do." They got on the floor and started to dance. With the music being so loud she and Maya had to be in hugging distance to hear one another. With in a couple songs Maya kept smiling at Sarah and nodding her head to indicate behind her. Realizing what she was most likely doing Sarah started to shake her head. She was starting to feel a bit nausea and did not want to try and talk to some idiot man.

Maya wrapped her arms around Sarah.

"Oh come on, he has been staring at you for awhile. And he is so cute."

"No"

"Really just turn around and look at him. At least that."

"No"

Maya let out a very loud and angry grunt and forcefully turned Sarah. Which was a big mistake. Sarah could not find her balance, it left her.

_Mean, mean balance leaving me like this._

She prepared to hit the floor. But the floor never came.

_Nice floor thank you for staying where you belong, down._

However she realized that Maya was not the one to save her from her enemy the floor, but someone who was stronger and amazing hands. She was being turned around in the arms of her savior.

Finally she opened her eyes. She gazed into his eyes. They were amazingly different . Sarah felt a warmth of comfort over flow her body. She slightly smiled at him. He started to push her up to a stand. As she started to say thank you she felt her stomach became her enemy. Sensing what was to come the man swiftly moved to his left.

_For the love of who ever hates me._

Sarah bent over still in his arms and vomited all over the floor. People started to scream and move fast away. She then felt her body be lifted up into the air. The man had picked her up. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. All she could do was whisper thank you into his ear. She felt the man shudder after she spoke.

_I probably just made him feel sick with my vomit breath_.

The man carried her right outside and finally sat her down on a bench.

"There is this better? a bit more sturdy and more quiet." He sent next to her and brushed her hair behind her ears. She was now face to face with him. He reached behind into his pocket and took out a napkin. He wiped her face. She could feel her face turn bright red. how embarrassing, she almost throws up on him, he takes her out in his arms, and now he is cleaning her puke up.

"I am so so sorry. I hope I did not get any on you."

"No worries I am as clean as I came in. However the more important thing is are you ok?"

"Oh I am fine. Thank you so much for everything." Sarah looked around outside and could not find Maya anywhere. "Have you seen my friend? She was with me inside."

"No I have not. I thought she was behind us."

"She is my ride"

"I will wait with you for her to show up"

"You really don't need to do that. She will notice I am gone."

"I really think the best thing is for me to wait with you."

"OK well I will not argue with the man who saved me. Proper thing now is to tell each other who we are. My name is Sarah, and you?" The man smiled at her. She watched his eyes, they seemed to smile with him. His face was kind and warm. To her she felt like she had seen him before. However with those eyes she would remember him if she had.

"Of course, my name is Jareth."

Still being very drunk Sarah giggled at his name

"You find my name funny?"

Realizing her mistake she sucked her lips in and shook her head no.

"Sorry, It is just a unique different name. I like it."

"Well thank you. So what has brought you out here?""

"My friend. She thinks I do not get out much. And she is so right. You know it has been forever since I have even kissed a guy?"

"Really?

She giggled hard at him.

"What Sarah? I seem to make you giggle with out even really trying."

"Oh no no. Sorry again. I just should have not told you. I mean not that you are not kissable, I just should not say such things." This time he smirked at her.

"Do not worry I do not think less of you for saying it."

"OK Jareth. What brings you out here?" He switched the way he was sitting. Almost like he was uncomfortable with the question. He took a few seconds to answer.

"Meet women."

"I can see that. So have you found any?"

"In a way yes."

"Oh my god I am ruining your game aren't I? Go back in there. I bet the ladies will like you now. You are the guy willing to save the ladies."

"I am good with you. I have found you."

"What? you were looking for me?"

"What wait huh?" Sarah glared at him as he was trying to to get his thoughts together. "I mean I came out to look for women and I found one, you."

She could see he was nervous after speaking.

_God he is hot. Hmm I wonder what those lips feel like. But god not now I smell like vomit. that is not HOT._

"How about I go and look for your friend?"

"No need I am here." Sarah watched Maya finish go through the door. "I was looking all over for you guys. Thanks for helping her."

"No need for thanks. It is my honor to be in her presence." Both Sarah and Maya smiled at that one.

"So mister, are you sober?"

"Why? But yes."

"Good cause neither of us are suited to drive. Sorry Sarah but I was trying to keep up with you. And all I can say to that is DAMN you know how to drink."

Jareth stood up and took both ladies hands.

"Let me take you home, both of you."

"ok" Maya seemed to happy about it.

Sarah felt a bit more apprehensive of the idea.

"I do not know. I can call for a cab."

"I promise to be a gentleman through and through. I have just found you. I do not want to lose this."

"Sarah I think he likes you."

"SHHHH!" Sarah bolted an evil look at her friend.

Jareth smiled at sarah.

"After you ladies." Letting them go first he watched Sarah. He watched her wobble down the side walk. Sarah stopped and turned to look at him. Glaring at him she thought to herself.

_Crap why the hell not. He is cute. Maybe something good could come of this._

She smiled at him and waited for him to be next to her. She lightly put her hand in his. He smiled back at her and held tightly to her. She was not really sure why she felt comfortable with him, but she was not going to let it go or let it pass.

They got into his car which was lovely. A black two door convertible. With the top down it was dark inside. With the dash giving off a glow of blue it almost became a romantic scene. Maya passed out on the back seat. Sarah took the front passenger side. After she was secure Jareth buckled himself in.

"Where to?"

"Home would be nice." Sarah went on to tell him where she lived. He nodded to her directions and began driving. Ever so often as he drove he would look over at her. A few times she would catch his eyes. They were still warm. She could not help but like him for all the nice things he had done as of far.

"I am wondering, do you drink like this a lot?"

Sarah became very embarrassed. She was not a drinker on a normal basis.

_Yeah what a way to come off, a drunk. Face it you are a mess._

"No I don't drink like this all the time, just on this date." She felt like she really let her guard down. Not just because alcohol was surging through her but she had a feeling that she could trust him, like an old friend.

"I take this date has a meaning that is deeper then it is just friday?"

"Yes, ten years ago a tragedy struck and I guess I can not get over it."

"Maybe you need something to distract you of this pain."

"Maybe" Sarah felt her body become warm. She could not help but ponder on the thought that this man with the funny name could help her recover. "Oh this is it, right here"

Jarerth pulled into the drive way and parked it right next to the house. He got out and helped both ladies out of the car. He made sure both made it to the porch. Sarah opened the front door.

"Well I have seen you to your home. I am happy we have met. Dear Sarah." Jareth grabbed her hand. Sarah felt a surge of power go through her. She looked into her home and how empty it was.

"Jareth please why don't you come in.?"

He smiled, and it was a brilliant one.

"Thank you."

He helped her in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jareth walked in he looked about the room. He noticed the old grandfather clock in the foyer.

"How wonderful."

"You like it? It was my fathers."

"Oh I do like it. It is very lovely. The detail is fantastic." Jareth traced the face of the clock with his fingers. "I do have a thing for clocks."

"Really? How come?" Jareth just replied to her question with a warm smile. Smiling back she headed towards the stair case.

"Excuse me Jareth I am going to help Maya upstairs and change myself."

Jareth nodded and looked over at Maya, she had fallen asleep on the stairs. He watched Sarah wake the girl and they both giggled. Watching the girls go up the stairs he saw them both trip a few times. Every time Sarah would trip she would glance at Jareth and give a small smirk and laugh.

Sarah made Maya sleep in the guest room. Her friend only took a few seconds to fall asleep. Sarah went to her room and dug in her dresser for the cutest pajamas she had. Was her oh so adorable Hello Kitty spaghetti strap and even more adorable matching shorts.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized how immature she looked.

_In my own defense I am cute, and laundry day is in two days._

getting in the bathroom she critiqued her cuteness, noticeably low. At one time in her life she thought she was very beautiful. Worth a lot for the showbiz world. Now she realized that she was mistaken and very naïve. At this moment reality started to smack her on the face.

_Jareth is hot, I am not. Why am I doing this?_

She placed her head against the counter top. Tears forming she kept trying to reason with herself.

_I want to live, I think. They did not get to live on. This is unfair. I can not think how I deserve to even be in presence of him and even a possible love interest._

She made sure the her Hello Kitty pajamas fit and overlooked herself for extra vomit. She was all clean and ready to go see Jareth.

When she made it to the landing on the stair case she could see Jareth. She saw him sitting at the kitchen table with two coffee cups. His face had a bit of nervous to it but still sweet and cute. She also noticed that he was tapping the cups with his two pointer fingers.

_HMM that is something we both have in common. I do that when I am nervous or upset._

Sarah cleared her throat. Jareths face lite up at the sight of her. As she walked towards him, he stood to greet her and pull out a chair for her.

"I hope you do not mind that I made coffee for the both of us."

"Oh no, thank you for the lovely gesture." Sarah sat down in the chair. She did still feel dizzy. So much that she swayed back and fourth a bit. Jareth placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Once again thank you for saving me."

Jareth just replied with a smile and sat next to her.

"Is your friend all settled for the night?"

"Yes, it only took her a few seconds to fall back asleep. I think she will sleep well tonight." Sarah took a sip of the coffee. "Oh wow this is fantastic.

"Thank you." Jareth just stared at her. Gulping down her sip of coffee she thought something was wrong.

"Is there something a matter?"

"No Sarah, nothing is the matter with you. I was just admiring you. I hope that I have not scared you or anything like that." He sat back in his seat. "Am I making you feel uneasy?"

Running her finger over the cup she thought about the whole evening.

"I will be honest with you. I have never done this. Ever."

Jareth titled his and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this exactly?"

"I am not sure at all. I do know that you have been such a gentlemen with me and even my friend."

She looked into his eyes.

_Those eyes seem so familiar. That is an unnerving feeling. Not knowing but feeling like I do. AH! I feel like I truly know them and have seen them before. I feel safe with this man and I also feel like he is an old friend. Why?_

"You have helped me a lot this past night and you do not even know me. I mean you stuck around even though I threw up all over the place. That has to mean something." She smiled at him.

Jareth returned the smile. " Well I want to know more about you Sarah." He stroked her hair. Just having him touch her hair made her go wild inside.

"i feel somewhat connected to you Jareth."

"I feel the same way." He let his hand fall down her neck to her arm then ending in her hand. "Please Sarah tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want that? I can tell you I have lived a life of boredom and not much else." Sarah looked down and gripped her coffee cup. If she let go she might break down.

"Sarah, I do want to get to know you. And I do know that it will take more then just one or two conversations. It might even take some times where we are doing nothing but just being in each others presence. I am more the willing to do that with you and for you." He reached out and ran his fingers over hers. Having her release the cup a bit.

_He has a way with words._

With a smile she began to talk about her life. She started with her years right after that horrible night, she did leave that night out. She felt that he was not judging her at all about her life choices and even gave smiles of acceptances.

As she talked he would nod and even at times ask questions. This was wonderful to have a man who listened this well. She could barely believe it. after talking awhile noticed him yawning. She looked at the grandfather clock to see that she had been talking for well over two hours. At least it was just the night getting to him and not boring him.

"Oh Jareth I did not realize that I have been talking so much and so long. You should have said something."

"I did not want to. I have enjoyed all of this. I can keep listening to you.

"Not now. It has been a long wonderful night, well not the vomit part. But over all a wonderful night.." She stood and reached for the cups.

"Oh no you don't. I was the one who made the coffee. Please allow me."

"Alright." She handed him her cup. As their hands touch she could feel a lovely chill go up her arm and exploded in her chest. When she looked at him, he just winked at her. "Please stay the night. It has been long and I know you are tired."

"Thank you. I am very tired and I might fall asleep driving,"

"Good, I will get my pillow and you can take my room."

"I will hear no such thing. I will take the couch. You my dear deserve the comforts of your bed." He walked up to her and lightly touched her cheek. Sarah leaned into his hand.

_I have no idea why I get this awesome charge each time we touch, but I hope it means something good._

As she was thinking Jareth moved closer to her. Sarah raised her face to his. He leaned into her. His lips landed on her cheek. He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for a lovely night sweet Sarah."

His smile looked genuine. Sarah did not want to move away from him. She thought of cuddling with him on the couch even kissing him.

_To soon for that. But god do i want to!_

Sarah excused herself to get him a pillow and blanket. She came back and he helped her make his bed up.

"Thank you Sarah for this."

"Well no problem." Sarah headed up stairs. when she got half way she turned to him. "Jareth I have not felt this way or even acted this way with a man before."

He looked delighted at her words. "Maybe you have you just don't remember it."

with one last smile she went to bed thinking about his last words.

* * *

><p><em>Sarah walked down a narrow pathway. It was covered in branches and twigs. She was careful to not step on any of them. She swore the path never would stop. After walking for a few minutes she got tired of it and tried to lean against the wall. But the wall was not there and she fell into a dark room. Jumping to her feet she tried to peer into the darkness. She lifted her arms trying to find something to hold on too. <em>

_As she looked around she started to hear a baby cry. _

_"Hello?" still in the dark she moved slowly. The crying continued. "little baby where are you?" _

_She saw a light finally just a few yards in front of her. Inside the light was a baby wearing a white and red striped pj's._

_"Toby?" The baby cried louder. It pierced her ears. She covered her ears trying to muffle it. "Toby why are you here?"_

_The baby turned and looked at her. Sarah now could see it was Toby. She ran towards him. _

_"Im coming Toby! Stay there!" But when she reached him there seemed to be a force field keeping her from him._

_Toby looked right at her and in a older boys voice he spoke. "It is all your fault!" The room went back into darkness._

_Sarah reached out where he was; no more force field and no more Toby. Sarah fell to her knees sobbing._

_"I am so sorry Toby, I do love you. Please forgive me." Over her sobs she heard footsteps. "Hello, who's there?"_

_"How you turned my world, you precious thing_"

_"who said that?"_

_Sarah reached out. When a hand touched her she felt a chill. _

_"Sarah you know me, I am your past."_

_"Show me your face?"_

_""only when you are ready."_

_"where did Toby go?" a flash of light beamed across the darkness and lit three graves . walking to them Sarah started to cry. a hand rested on her shoulder._

_"Sarah i am here for you, in more ways then you know" the hand moved across her chest to hug her. " remember me Sarah."  
><em>

With those words Sarah woke up to find Jareth looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah reached around for her sheets. Grabbing all the fabric she could, she pulled to cover herself.

"Oh, please forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you." Jareth rose and went to stand at the door.

"Why are you up here?"

"I am sorry, but your cries woke me up. I thought something bad had happened to you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I was crying?" Sarah felt her cheeks, indeed she had been crying outside her dream.

"Yes, quite loudly actually. But are you ok?"

Sarah cast her eyes back to her bed. Wrapping her arms around her knees she nodded her head yes.

"Do you mind?" Jareth lifted his hand to her room. She nodded yes. Jareth went back to her bed. Standing he looked at her. " Sarah is there something else going on?"

"Um well I have just met you and everything, I don't think I am ready to tell you all my issues."

"I can understand that. But so you know I am here for you. How about I make you something. Thirsty or hungry?"

Sarah could not help but smile at him. He was being so wonderful. He had not stopped yet.

_I wonder how long this will last? _

"Jareth I have tons of baggage and most of it is just emotional baggage." Before she could even keep explaining Jareth let his fingers lightly press against her lips.

"You said you were not ready and I respect that very much, let us take it slow and get to know one another again."

Her eyes widen in confusion.

"Again?"

He held his breath. Finally after a few moments of silence he smiled at her.

"What I mean is that we met under unusual circumstances and though we talked for a long time you were still intoxicated." He saw her face turn from confusion to humiliation. He regretted what he just said and regretted saying the word again. " Forgive me that was truly insensitive"

"No worries it is fine, It was not lady like at all. So lets get to know each other better. I am hungry, so how about I meet you down stairs in a few minutes and we both make breakfast?"

Jareth gave her a large smile and shook his head yes. He watched as she got out of her bed and started to go through her dresser for some one more glance at her Jareth headed down the stairs. He was able to give her a bit of magic to cover any possible hangover. It seemed like it was working by her accepting the meal.

Sarah looked at herself in her mirror and gave a smile. Horrible dream but woke up to amazing eyes.

_Oh he is so nice. As of right now he is the nicest man I have ever met. I have to cook something great, have to show off the skills! _

Sarah gathered in her hands a lovely silk sleeveless shirt and cute jean shorts. It sure has been a long time since she has tried to woo a man but now was a good time to show off her legs. She ran to the shower and quickly washed herself. She did not want to waste any time. Though she felt that she was missing something most of her life, Jareth seemed to be filling that void. The word destiny kept crossing her mind, this sure felt like destiny. But for now she just needed to get to know him and let whatever happens happen.

She went to Mayas claimed room for the night and peek to only find her snoring in deep sleep. She left her friend to go cook with the very handsome man in her kitchen.

_I hope I can keep saying that for a long time._

When she got to the kitchen she found Jareth squatting in front of fridge with the door wide open.

_"_My lady if you do not mind I would like to make pancakes."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. You know something?"

"What?"

"For all the drinking that I did last night I do not have a hangover at all. Not that I am complaining, it is great. But it is for sure weird. I guess I just need a kind gentleman save my day for hangovers to not happen."

Jareth just lightly laughed at her jest. He started to gather all the ingredients by her stove. Sarah was amazed he seemed to be more then comfortable in her kitchen.

"Do you like to cook?"

"The past ten years I have tried to understand cooking, and somethings have turned out quite good. Like my pancakes."

"Would you like eggs with your cakes? I love having eggs in the morning, and seeing that I do not have a hangover I want some."

"I must confess I am horrible with eggs. When they are alone I can not do anything edible with them." Jareth gave a shudder.

"You ok?"

"Yes Sarah. It is just that most of my um..." Jareth searched his mind for the best word. "My co workers if you will, like chickens and even like to throw the eggs around. It is a bit of mess."

Sarah giggled

"That sounds very dirty and gross."

"I do keep up on most of the cleaning, so do not worry." Jareth shudder again but smiled.

"No worries there is more then one burner. I will just cook next to you. If you do not mind that is?"

"No no of course not. Not only is this your home but I would consider it an honor to cook with you."

Sarah let out a sarcastic laugh and got more eggs out of the fridge.

"Well chef Jareth how do you want your eggs?"

"Please make them how you want. "

They both worked side by side laughing at their little messes they were making. Some how his batter was making it all over the place.

"It seems you take after your coworkers but in pancake batter."

Jareth let out a chuckle.

"Yes it sure does look like that."

To Sarah it felt like they were a couple that have known one another for a long time. For many years the house had been full of pain and tears and now with just a single person her home was full of laughter.

Soon their cook fest was over and they sat down with their drinks and began to eat.

"Oh my god Jareth these pancakes are delicious."

"Thank you and your sunny side up eggs are wonderful. I dare say they are perfect."

"Probably not perfect but thank you." They both continued to enjoy their breakfast. Then they heard movement upstairs.

"Maya is up"

They heard her grunt followed by fast walking to the bathroom a few minutes later they heard a flushing sound.

"Oh my god, who the hell made eggs! that is disgusting!"

"I guess she was not as lucky as me." Sarah took a sip of her juice with a smile on her face. She felt Jareth nudge her a bit on the arm. She looked at him. Jareth winked at her with a smile. Clearing his throat he called to Maya.

"Oh dear Maya, these eggs are divine. The middle is just oozing with perfection."

Sarah laughed so hard her juice almost came out her nose. Jareth held on to her and let out a little laugh.

"Oozing! Why did you have to say oo..." Maya never finished her sentence but they heard the bathroom door slam shut and soon followed with yet another flush. Coming out she went to the landing. "Ok that was just wrong. I am not stepping down there till all of that is put away. I do not think I can afford to throw up again."

"My apologies Maya. It was very immature of me. Please forgive me."

"No it is alright. I would have done the same, maybe even worse. But if it is all the same I need to go back to sleep. This hangover needs more rest. Do you guys mind going and getting my car? Sorry to ask."

Jareth looked at Sarah nodding his head yes.

"Alright, and only because I am your best friend. We can do it after breakfast. With the oozing eggs!" With that Maya ran once again to the bathroom, waving her middle finger towards them. Both Jareth and Sarah laughed at Maya's poor stomach.

"Oh sorry Jareth I just offered your help without really asking."

"I nodded in agreement. I would do anything to be with you."

_God can he be more perfect!_

They finished their breakfast and he started to clean the dishes.

"Oh no you don't! You have done enough for me and it has not even been 24 hours."

Jareth twisted his body and blocked Sarah from the sink.

"I think not dearest Sarah. I am a guest at your home."

"Only because I was drunk!"

"Clearly that was just ploy to spend time with me." He could not help but laugh at what he just said.

"Yeah I decided to get drunk and seduce you, someone I have never met! Of course that was the plan the whole time." Sarah pressed her body against him trying to get passed him. Next thing she knew she saw his hand go under the water and splash at her. Sarah dove for the sink and got water and returned fire. they both laughed at their play and became more fierce till Sarah got a hold of the sink sprayer.

"Back off kind sir or this will be the last thing you see." He stood back and threw his hands up.

"If you are the last thing I see, it was worth it."

Sarah melted inside hearing that.

_He is the one seducing me and I want him too._

"Well I will let you go. But beware I will do it next time." He bowed down to her. He walked back to the sink and began to wash the dishes again. He went to rinse a dish off. As she went to grab it to dry he took his hand and caught the water and splashed her.

"Thats it your ass is mine!"

Jareth turned and started to run out of kitchen. To not be beaten Sarah got the sprayer and got his back. Jareth arched his back inward and fell to his knees. Laughing he pleaded for her to stop. Stopping Sarah walked to him laughing.

"Fear me?" She stopped her mouth open. The words echoed in her mind.

_I have heard that before but I don't remember where._

She let her eyes fall onto Jareth who was still on the ground. He had his head tilted towards as to you look at her but not directly. She ponder for a few seconds why those two words seem so familiar and why they drove a sense of fear with them. She closed her eyes.

_Think Sarah, those words. Fear me. It feels like there is more to it. God why can't I think of it. It is there somewhere in my head._

As she got deeper into thought she was startled to feel his hand brush against her cheek then her ear to finally rest in the crook of her neck. There was nothing to explain why all of sudden there was tears following from her eyes. Could it be the confusing words that would come from her mouth time to time or the touch of a nice handsome man? Surely she thought it must be both.

Jareth sighed and his face became riddled with concern. He wiped some of her tears away with his free hand. He pulled her into his chest. She allowed herself to melt into his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was racing. She matched her breathing to his.

_Here I am laughing and playing with a man who seems to have nothing but fantastic personality and now I am crying. He has saved me so much in this past 24 hours. Crap it has not even been 24 hours yet. I have loved someone before at least I thought I have. I can not do this or can I? I can not get over what has happened in my life. I can not forget! This is crazy! So many times I have strange phrases escaping my mouth as it I know them. Dear God what if I am possessed by a demon or something? If only my family was here. _

Sarah bit down on her lower lip. She could hear Jareth humming. His humming was soothing. He smelled wonderful. She wondered how he pulled that off, when he had not been home yet.

"You know Sarah these past few hours have been a delight and I will cherish them forever. I have found myself playing and laughing with you. I can honestly tell you I have never laughed like this with a women ever."

"Oh come on."

"This is the truth. Most of my life I have been making decision that have made people angry and at times very sad."

"What were you a trouble maker when you were younger?"

"You could say that. But I have really never found joy with a person like I have with you. I could change for you. In fact I have."

Sarah tried to think what he meant as she tried he lowered his face to hers.

His breath was hot on her skin. He put his right arm on the back letting it slowly trace down her spine. His hand stopped at the lower part of her back. With that hand he gently pushed her to deepen into his embrace. She looked up into his eyes. His lips fell on her cheek catching a tear. She gasped. How she wanted to feel his lips on hers. His breathing became faster. He then took his left hand and traced her face with his fingers. Starting by her ear he followed her jaw line to her chin then to the other ear. he could feel her shiver under his touch. Sarah pressed her chest onto his. Wanting to feel him as close as possible. She knew there was a way to feel as one, but not now not yet. Here she wanted to have him as much as possible with out crossing a line. Having him touch her the way he was gave her a high she had never felt before. With years of pain and sadness she was now ready to let a feeling of passion come in. All she could think about now was his lips and how they needed to be on hers. Jareth once again leaned into her. Missing her lips to only find her ear. He nibble her lobe just a bit. Making her shiver even more.

_Oh here I am 28 years old and getting butterflies. Look at this man, does he know that I want him so badly? Can he tell that ever time he touches me my heart races ? He is making me feel something I have not. I want this to happen. i am going to let it happen. I will lose myself in him. I will._

Not missing a beat Jareth moved his lips on to her cheek. Letting his hand go to her chin and place his fingers below it, tilting her head towards his. He then had his lips hovering over hers. Barely touching. He looked into her eyes. She swore he was trying to send a message to her through his eyes.

_"_Again Sarah I have never laughed like that with a woman before. Nor have I played like that, letting my guard down. Letting someone see me like that. Never. I want you to see me at my best and even at my worst. Sarah I do not want to go back from this only forward. Will you allow me to kiss you?"

She was surprised by all he had said. But even though it was not normal for a guy to say that, it felt right. She nodded. Their lips had been briefly touching but never kissing. It was driving her insane.

Still leading Jareth took his other hand and placed it on the back of her head and moved into her again. Their bodies were so close nothing could have gotten between them.

"We're choosing a path between the stars my dear Sarah." He then finally let his lips press fully on hers. He embraced her tightly. There was an abundance of passion coming from Jareth and Sarah returned it. Her one arm went behind his neck and deepen the kiss. Her other hand caressed his chest. She let her fingers feel all over, feeling his muscle underneath his shirt. She wasn't that surprised to feel how fit he was. He had carried out of the club.

Jareth let his mouth release hers but he kept his face in the same spot. He lightly rubbed his cheek on hers.

"Jareth that kiss was perfect."

He let out a small quiet moan.

"It was perfect." His hand on her back roamed all over her backside. "I must confess to you that I find you intoxicating. I must kiss you again."

"Well I am not stopping you." Jareth smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"Then Sarah we might be kissing for a long time then." She smiled at him. Jareth once again claimed her lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Jareth lean against the wall quietly gasping for air made Sarah wonder what his thoughts were. Her thoughts were far from lady like, but how could her mind be clean after that make out session. She too was working on getting her breath under control. Having his hand still on her shoulder was not making it easy. He had kissed her like no other. Her body did not betray her at all. She wanted it all. With out him knowing it, Jareth once again saved her.

"Well that was unexpected." Sarah titled her head. She was feeling that he was into her. How into her, she was not sure. The kisses made her realize he at least like her a lot.

"In normal matter I would be apologetic, but I am not sorry." He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her into him. He smiled wildly at her and brought his lips right to hers. Both of their hands explored each other.

_Oh I want him, I want him. Oh not now, not at this time. I do that and he can just go away. _

Sarah fought her feelings of lust and finally pushed him lightly away. Jareths face looked a bit let down.

"Have I gone to far Sarah?" He placed his arms on her. She could tell he was honestly concerned.

Sarah raised her hand to the side of Jareths face and brushed some of his blonde hair away from his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all is wrong, but I would love to take this slow. Dont get me wrong I was wanting more, but I really dont think that would be the right move at this time."

Jareth took her hand that was touching his hair and gently kissed it.

"Well maybe a car ride will help. How about we go and get your friends car?" They both smiled at one another. Sarah nodded her head and both walked towards the front door.

Most of the car ride was Jareth asking Sarah many questions on what she liked and disliked. They would laugh at the things they had in common, just out of sheer joy of it. Ever so often his hand would touch hers but never fully hold on to hers.

_Great now he does not like me._

Sarah kept thinking that she pushed him away by denying their lust for one another.

When they reached the club and Mayas car Jareth stood by the car as Sarah got in.

"So I guess this is where we part ways." Sarah whispered. She watched him looking at the clouds and stroking his hair back.

"I would hope not."

"That is good to know."Her voice sounded uplifted. "I do hope we see each other again, that would be ideal."

Jareth knelt by her and took her hands into his. "Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out tonight?"

_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_

"Well I dont think I have any thing going on, so sure."

"Good, how does seven sound?"

"Just fine." He Lifted her hands to his mouth kissed them.

"Till then, my dearest Sarah." He stood and took to his car.

Sarah watched him drive away and proceeded to do a little dance in the car.

"Oh if only they could see me now." Sarah started the car and took off to her house to tell Maya the great news.

* * *

><p>Jareth only drove a few blocks before he parked his car. Forming an orb in his hand he called out to his servant.<p>

"Hoggle? Hoggle you better not be sleeping!" Finally a small form came into view for Jareth.

"Of course not! I would not be doing that." Jareth could see there was sleep in Hoggles eyes. He would normally scorn him, but under the circumstance he would just let it go. "you get the girl?"

"She is far from a girl these days." Jareth placed two fingers on his lips remembering their kiss. "However I do not have her. I have been able to get close to her, very close."

Jareth could see that Hoggle did not really get what he was hinting at, which was probably for the best.

"So you dont have her, but you are working on it?"

"Yes." Jareth tried forming another orb but could not. "My magic does feel weak when I am not close to her. But when we touch I can feel a surge of magic, so that means that the predictions are correct."

"Does she remember?"

"No, and I still do not want her to."

"But then we all shall suffer." Hoggle paced the throne room. "She too will suffer if you don't do anything."

Jareth's face winced in the thought of her suffering. To jareth all her suffering since they met those 13 years ago was because of him. He had fought within himself of his feelings for her as she grew into a beautiful woman. She would always call for Hoggle and those other friends she enlisted in the Labyrinth, but never call on him. It had hurt him deeply that she never wanted him in any way. He at times would have even loved to just be near her.

But alas he did what he did, to make his suffering less. But now he had brought suffering to all he cared about. He always knew that magic was fickle in large and complicated spells, but the change that occurred after his spell did the unthinkable. He had outraged many of the other Fae's. He had made his servants scared beyond belief and now he was dying. All of this because of his on fears.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Jareth shook off his fear for a moment.

"When are you going to see her next?"

"Tonight." He saw Hoggle go and sit in one of the goblin chairs. "No time to rest Hoggle."

Hoggle sat anyways.

"Sir I mean well, but I think you need to just make her remember. Things are bad here.I dont know how long I can keep them thinking you are still here."

"I thought you loved your friend.?"

Hoggles face contorted into pain.

"I do, never think I dont. But i love my home and all in it. even you."

"I can see and understand your position. But I can not bring myself to have her remember for many reasons. But I too love the underground and all in it. Just get back to work and I will do what I can here." Jareth pop the orb and headed back to his hotel room he had.

Jareth fought with in himself on how to take control of what was going on in Sarah's land and his. Through out the years he tried to understand the feelings inside him. But first things first, his date with Sarah.

"I believe that I smell, this unfaely smell." Jareth knew he better keep the use of his magic to a minimum with out Sarah not being close.

"So doing this the human way it is."

Jareth got in the bathroom trying to figure out how the room worked. He understood the toilet.

"That is the same in any ground."

He turned to the shower and froze in confusion. He understood it was for cleaning the body, but with out his magic he had no idea on how to turn the water on. Stripping down and wrapping himself in a towel he faced the shower. He placed his hands on the two knobs that looked like equals. turning one to the left water came shooting out the nozzle that was the closes to the floor.

"Dear faeness I am not a goblin, I can not fit under that." Finally Jareth pulled a small knob up and Extreme cold water shot from the shower head and hit Jareths back. Screaming he fell to the floor gazing at the shower he cursed under his breath. "How does she live in this place!"

After many more tries and more cold water on his back Jareth succeeded to get the water just right. He felt some what relaxed after his shower. With the little magic he had he conjured up a handsome suit. He looked himself over many times to make sure he was more then presentable for his lovely Sarah.

"I must keep up the high end look up, and for her it is worth it." He leaned against the dresser. Having his magic ween off like that made him weak t the knees.

"I need to have her fall in love with me, I need to blow her away. Just to have her love me remembering me, I would be more then happy to die with that." Jareths gazed into the mirror wishing he could change time for real for her.

For now he dreaded the thought he would die before any love could start.


	5. Chapter 5

Her clothing was all around her, mixes of outfits and dresses. Everything she owned pretty much was reflection of her work, dull and boring. The best thing that was in closet was a sweater dress, however it would make Freddy Krueger's sweater look like a piece of fashion art. Her black dress has already been worn so she was left with very few options.

"Oh how did I ever get to this place." Sarah could not help but think about her family and the lovely dress her father got her. She did think about going and putting it on, but it meant so much to her and it would also bring back memories, memories that she would not like to think about right now.

She glanced again over her clothes and finally understood it was time to get it out.

"Oh he is a special man, I can feel it. Maybe it is time to take it out and see if my life can change." She pushed herself off the floor and walked to the attic door and stood before it.

Opening the door she felt a rush of emotions flow over her. Opening this door had her mind racing about her family. Though she did not pack their things she packed most of her old things. She figured she could forget the guilt by growing up and never looking back at her juvenile dreams. Her eyes were brimming with tears that were begging to fall. She had lot of what ifs run through her mind. Sarah had to take those lingering questions and bury them. Wiping a tear away she proceeded to her old trunk.

"Jareth is a new start." She brushed off the dust that had piled up on the trunk. She lifted the heavy top. Gazing in she saw her old trinkets. The first toy was a dancing girl. Sarah could remember how lovely she thought the lady was in the large white dress. "That fashion has really left the arena. I guess it is still pretty though. Maybe I could find something like that one day."

She came across a few stuffed animals. She even came across and old figurine. She was about to put it down when the light caught the face of the man. She almost dropped it. It looked like Jareth. A more evil looking Jareth. She looked at a few seconds longer.

"I guess it isn't him. One Jareths face is kind and lovelier. Jareth is very fashionable, I doubt he would be caught dead in this. Also his hair is more manageable. "

Laughing at herself, and her silly thoughts she put him down.

She sat the rest of her toys on the floor coming to the dress. She paused having her hands hovering over it.

"_Oh my gosh DAD! It is so beautiful. Oh how can I ever thank you?"_

_"Well how about going on a picnic with us today."_

_"Of course, I dont even have plans today. it is perfect. all of it is perfect."_

Sarah grinned at her memory of her dad giving her the dress and buying sometime from her. Now she wishes it never came to that. That she always gave her time to her family as much as possible.

_This is it, no turning back. I have to be real with myself. What happened will always be a part of me. I have to do this._

After looking at to make sure it was still whole she put her things back and made a B line to her room.

Placing it on she was pleased to see that she had not put on any weight over the years.

"Ok one plus." She let a smile grace her face. She found the perfect shoes to go with it. She was overwhelmed how it made her feel. She felt many things, but she was not going to let herself become upset. She did feel good about the date and she really felt the dress showed off her lovely figure.

After finishing her makeup she stood in front of her mirror again. She smiled again. She had to admit she looked fantastic.

"I hope he feels the same way." She picked up the skirt at the ends and started to twirl. She began to hum a song she was not to sure what it was. A small bit of lyrics slipped from her mouth. "As the world falls down."

Right away her head began to pound and she fell to her knees. She could feel a sharp pain go through her head. As it reached the front of her head she could see a mask with horns. She started to scream. She got herself into the fetal position and held on to her knees. As fast as the pain came it was gone. She slowly opened her eyes, she felt that the masked would still be there. Nothing.

"Oh my god. What the heck is going on." She got to her feet. Sarah looked around her , knowing that searching she would find nothing, but she needed some kind of answer. As she looked, her doorbell rang. All she could do was let out a scream. Her mind was tightly wrapped around what just happened to her. As her scream ended she heard pounding and Jareths voice yelling for her.

Sarah was at the door in no time. As she opened the door he pushed his way in. He let his arms wrap around her.

"Are you ok? what is going on" She could see he was very uneasy and concerned.

_Tell the truth and he will think you are crazy or something. Oh what the hell do I say?_

"Um it was a spider."She looked at the ground. "Yeah it was huge."

"Really?" When she looked at his face she saw that he was not completely sold on the idea.

"Oh god yes! Maybe you can go up there and check." He looked at her once again and headed up the stairs.

_I hope this means he bought it. But damn it I am already lying._

After a few minutes he returned.

"I am sorry but I saw no spider. I am afraid he is free to roam."

"Well thank you for checking."

"Any thing for you. Well now that is over with. I would love to say, you look ravishing."

She could feel her face blush. "Thank you. You look wonderful." He nodded towards her.

"White is your color."He reached behind him and flashed her smile. "I have brought you a gift."

The pain came back to her head. She fell to her knees. However this time the pain continued. It would not let up. Her body could not take it anymore. But as she started to black out she felt Jareth pick her up and placed his lips on hers. The pain was letting up but her mind was feeling like it was being ambushed. She just wanted to sleep now, in fact her idea was so perfect she did it.

...

_**Sarah walked through the door and let it swing shut behind her.**_

_**"Oh my goodness who is this stranger in my home?" Her dad was in his favorite chair reading the newspaper. He folded it down to reveal his smile at 9*his daughter.**_

_**"Oh come on dad, I am here more then you think."**_

_**"I am not counting sleeping hours." Sarah walked towards her dad and flopped on the couch. She ripped some of the pages from him and glanced over the headlines.**_

_**"Besides dad i did go on the picnic with you guys just two days ago."**_

_**"Oh yes thank you. But I do hope we see more of you now that things are more settle since you graduated." He reached for her hand and patted it lightly. "Toby misses you."**_

_**She looked at her dad and gave a weak smile. "Dad I know I am not here much, but I do love you guys very much. I am trying to get things under control."**_

_**"Ok"**_

_**"If you don't mind I have a date." She walked towards the stair case.**_

_**"Oh with this Jareth guy?"**_

_**"Huh, how did you know about him?" She froze at the base. But never looking at him.**_

_**"Toby said something about him. But he is so young I could barely understand."**_

_**"Well he is telling you my dreams." She finally looked at him smiling. "I have been using them to tell stories. I have no idea who he is, but the name came to me one night. Is it scaring him or something?"**_

_**"Oh no i dont think so. I just think he thinks it is real."**_

_**"Oh sorry just dreams dad. I am going to get ready now. Love ya."**_

_**"Love you too, dont forget to say goodnight to Toby."**_

_**Sarah ran to her room and came out all dressed.**_

_**She walked into Toby's room finding him play with Mr. Potato head.**_

_**"How goes it little man?"**_

_**Toby jumped to his sister and wrapped his arms around her as best as he could.**_

_**"HI HI HI!" He pulled at her to kneel down so he could give her a little kiss. She returned the kiss on the cheek. "You come to play?"**_

_**Her face fell from a smile to a frown.**_

_**"No not tonight." Toby's little arms fell to his side and he stomped to his bed. "Sorry Toby but I have a date."**_

_**"SO!" He crossed his arms and flopped onto his bed.**_

_**"I know you dont understand, but I am older now and this is what some adults do." Even though she tried to explain he had the little tears running down his face. **_

_**"Fine." He laid on his bed and stuck out his bottom lip. **_

_**"How about tomorrow you and I go to the park and play till our legs fall off." Toby jumped to his feet and once again wrapped his tiny arms around her.**_

_**"Yeah yeah!" Toby let go finally with a smile. "Ok "**_

_**Sarah walked out of his room and turned to see him go back to his toy. For some reason she had to go back and tickle him. After her surprise attack of tickles she gave him a kiss.**_

_**"Love you Toby."**_

_**"Luv uuu sissy." A great smile was on her face and she left her house.**_

_**All of it faded.**_


	6. old Chapter 6

Jareth paced back and fourth in her living room. She had been sleeping for an hour. He knew no upperground doctors could help her. He saw the connection to his words and her pain. However he had no idea how long the magic was wearing on her. With his studies he knew that this spell would break down a bit but never fully fall apart. Most times this spell would leave a person crazy. After he had read that he was ashamed he did the spell on her in the first place.

In fact he had never done so much studying in his life. But as he deteriorated he needed to know more about the magic that coursed through him . He had been teaching the lesson on taking things for granted for hundreds of years and here he was doing what he taught others not to do. Taking his magic for granted.

He kept trying healing spells on her but nothing would bring her to. He felt helpless. She gave him strength that has been fading since the spell was cast. He knew it was only her that gave him everything. At least now he knew this.

He looked down at her. She was not resting peacefully something was eating at her as she slept. He wanted to know what it was. He let his hand caress her cheek and run down to her hand and held it. He thought back to when he let everything change.

**_He waited till she was sleeping. She had many of the goblins again at her home to have a party. The room was an absolute mess, like it always was after one of their parties. And this time he actually took the time to pick it all up_**. **_Many times over the past few years he would sneak into her room as she slept . He would sit on her bed and run his fingers through her hair gazing at her. She had changed so much of the underground, with out her even knowing it. The biggest was his heart. It was her love and respect for her duties that changed his ever growing black heart. She could have had anything but she took her brother over it all. _**

**_He could tell that she wanted the best for her little brother. No other was so selfless. The moment he burst the orb to give her what she really wanted he fell for her. She of course was to young and needed to grow some more but that did not mean he could not wait for her. _**

**_But it all changed when she turned 18. Not once since she left his world did she call upon him. After all he did for her. He did not understand why she didn't. Though he was upset for her winning, he took pride in the fact it was him that had her grow so much. But now she was with another man. He would peer in on her on her dates and other times. He knew they were in love. How could he have her if she wanted someone else. _**

**_Jareth glanced over her room and found the book. It was now his again. He did not understand how he felt and to control it at the same time. But he knew if he took everything away from her it would lessen his feelings for her. It would hurt for some time but as the saying goes, time heals all wounds._**

**_He waited just before her alarm clock would go off. Kissing her lightly he did the spell on her. She did not move at all. At once he felt the pull to leave her room, unwillingly he started to disappear._**

**_Few weeks later he peered into her house. Now that he had taken her memories he could not enter her home or find her as easily. Hoggle and some of her friends would come and ask to see her. Most of them hated Jareth more for what he done, but rarely said anything._**

**_"Let us see her." Jareth moved the orb so all could look in. It was night and the house seemed still. He switched room to room and saw all sleeping but Sarah. She was no where in sight of the house. He went back to the living room and they all saw him come in the house._**

**_"Who is that?" Hoggle got closer to the orb. _**

**_"I do not know. Does not look like her suitor." The man had a flash light and was searching the house. "I believe he is a thief. "_**

**_"We must do something."_**

**_"What? the connection to just go in her house is gone. She can only asks us in. But she does not even know we exist" Jareth looked on in the orb. "Besides maybe he will just leave. "_**

**_They could see them man going through the drawers when the hall light came on. The man panic trying to find his way out. They saw her father going to the living room with a bat. All of a sudden her father started to go after the man. In a split second the thief pulled out a gun and shot her father._**

**_"NO! do something" Most of the goblins held to their king pleading for him to do something. Jareth knew he could do nothing to help them._**

**_As they watched her step mom came yelling down the stairs. Just before she reached the body the thief shot her. Both of them laid dead on the floor._**

**_Jareth heard his goblins wail in sorrow. He too was grief stricken. _**

**_Hoggle put his hand on Jareth. "Toby my king?"_**

**_Jareth willed the orb to show toby's room. The poor boy was in the corner crying. Jareth could not help but actually let a tear out. He knew the end was coming soon for the boy. And Jareth blamed himself._**

**_They saw a shadow come from the door and enter his room. The shadows arm raised. But Jareth popped the orb. All his goblins were sobbing. Some were telling Jareth it was his fault. Hoggle just simply walked away. Jareth sat covered with his goblins either crying on him or hitting him. And he let them._**

Sarah started to stir under his hand. She looked at him and gave him a weak but brilliant smile.

He was crying and she lifted her hand to wipe the tears away. He grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I am sorry"

She looked confused.

"I am so sorry"

"I don't know what you mean. But I think we know each other." Jareths face became shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember telling my brother stories of a man named Jareth." She pointed to a picture of Toby. Jareth started to feel pain in his heart."I thought we just met?"

"I know this all seems out of place and weird."

Sarah cut him off. "Damn straight. How did I know your name before we even met."

Jareth placed his hand on hers. "I don't think I can hide it from you anymore."

"Hide What?"

With his free hand he let an orb form in it. He saw her jaw fall.

"What the f" Her head started to hurt again.

"Like I said I am so sorry" He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Come back to me Sarah." He placed his lips on hers again and she fell back to sleep.

He now had to prepare for the next spell, the spell to release her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people! I know this was a short chapter, but I feel that it tells a lot. I kept rewriting the whole thing feeling like I was a bad person. Oh I was unsure if this was truly the right story to tell. But I have come to the conclusion I want to write a character who is struggling with so much. Both of our main characters are. So more to come. Hopefully I can get some reviews to see if you all are getting it. Hugs to you all and safe writing ;)**


	7. old Chapter 7

**A/N:Thank you all for reading. Getting some serious hits! I hope you are getting this.**_** Review please makes me know people are reading it and not just clicking it. **_

_**MORE A/N: short but not sweet chapter, but it is needed. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her boyfriend kissed her goodnight and took off for his car. She waved as he drove off. She could hear thunder and saw some lightening coming quickly. Trying to be quiet she opened the door and walked in. She figured it best not to turn the light on .<strong>_

_**"They all need their sleep." She could hear her stomach growling. Once again her boyfriend was to cheap to go out for a decent meal. "Need something before I go to bed. " She made her way to the kitchen. Staying mostly on her tip toes she quietly got there. Opening the fridge she tried to figure out what would be good at this time of night. **_

_**Grunting she put her hand on the cheese. "Cheese sandwich it is." **_

_**After assembling her sandwich she leaned on the could hear the thunder was now right on top of the house. Scanning the windows she looked for the lightening. A brilliant light flashed across the night sky followed by a loud bang. **_

_**"Toby might wake up to this storm." As she continued to eat she watched the storm. However with one strike of lightening she could see something out of place on the floor in the living room. Just looked like pile clothing on the floor.**_

_**"Thats not like Karen to leave things out like that." She started to walk towards the pile to pick it up. She went ten feet when her foot hit something wet and cold. A lump formed in her throat. She stopped walking. She had to wait for another strike. Holding as still as possible she held her breath.**_

_**A burst of lightening lit up the whole room.**_

_** Her eyes were already cast on the floor. Her mouth became dry and she could not find the power to breath. The vision of her father laying in a pool of blood and Karen not far from him had her paralyzed. **_

_**The loud thunder shook her house.**_

_**With the loud sound it made her jump and try and walk backwards. But she lost her footing and slipped into the blood. Everything she was holding back finally released itself. Screaming she crawled her way to her dad. Placing his head on her lap she shook his shoulders.**_

_**"Dad! Dad! Dont you do this. Not now!" She felt that he was very cold. With no response she lightly let his head go to the floor. Staying close to the floor she slid to Karen she was equally cold. The Feeling of the blood soak through her clothing had her frozen. All she could do was stare into Karens lifeless eyes. **_

_**Another loud bang.**_

_**"Toby!" She tried to climb to her feet but slipped many times. With each slip she screamed. "Toby! I am home it is ok! Toby please it is me. Come out baby!" She was able to reach the stairs. Racing up to his room she placed her hand on the door. "It is ok Toby I am here."**_

_**Another thunder shook her home.**_

_**She saw him in the corner with his head slumped down. With two bullets holes in his chest. The lightening shinning in showed his blood covering the floor. Sarah could feel her stomach turn on her and she buckled to her knees and lost her sandwich. She crawled to his body. Gathering him in her arms she finally fainted.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She woke to find Toby gone and she was in a dark room. The same dark room from a night ago. <strong>_

_**"No where is he!" She got to her knees. Flinging her arms around searching for her brother. From the darkness came a hand that grabbed hers. She shrieked.**_

_**"I am so sorry for what you have gone through." The hand helped her up. She looked down at herself and there was no more blood. **_

_**"Why did I have to think about it right now?"**_

_**"I do not know." The hand caressed her face. "Are you ready to remember everything?"**_

_** Sarah walked away from the hand.**_

_**"I know there is something missing, but of course I do not know what."Sarah sat on the floor. "I am scared. What if I remember something horrible. Is my memories of how I found them wrong?"**_

_**The hand went back into the shadows. **_

_**"I know I have dreamt of Jareth before."Sarah laid on her back and a visual of Jareth appeared on the ceiling. "Is he someone important?" She could hear someone talking. But it sounded as if the person was far away. The words seemed to be mumbled. **_

_**"I think you should wake up to talk to him." **_

_**Sarah closed her eyes. "I am scared." The man from the shadows started to hum a song that she did not know yet sounded familiar. **_

_**...**_

Sarah woke up to find Jareth leaning over her with his eyes shut. His mouth was muttering something.

"Who are you?" Sarah raised up to her elbows.

"I hope, that is, to be someone you will love forever?" His eyes never opened and after saying the L word he started to mutter to himself again.

For some reason Sarah had the urge to kiss him.

_Not going to argue with my gut feeling._

She brought her head up to his. His eyes still did not open and he continued to mumble. Right before their lips met he spoke.

"Remember" As their lips met the room lit up as bright as the sun.

Her mind became full of her stolen memories. She saw the Labyrinth in her thoughts after all these years. Moments later she pushed Jareth back. They both stared at one another.

Jareth started to smile. But Sarahs face stayed, finally her hand rose. She slapped him across the face.

"You bastard!"


End file.
